


我和我的年上男友 03

by ERICHARLS



Category: FFXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERICHARLS/pseuds/ERICHARLS
Summary: 可能要让你们失望了，其实并没有什么东西，只是LOF过于敏感惹
Relationships: 光初代
Kudos: 7





	我和我的年上男友 03

**Author's Note:**

> 可能要让你们失望了，其实并没有什么东西，只是LOF过于敏感惹

睡眠不足使爱梅特赛尔克的心情非常暴躁，况且本来他的脾气就不算太好。所以这次董事会，他竟然是穿着睡衣来的——可爱黄色陆行鸟睡衣，配一双人字拖。  
“爱梅特赛尔克，你这副现代人的装束，也太随便了，这是严肃的场合，不是你娱乐的场所。”  
“我好像还轮不到转生种来教训我吧？真是的……这次又要我做什么？”  
“这个视频已经被一千万次观看了，会对公司的上市造成很大影响。你那个小情人还真是会给人添麻烦。”  
“……分都分了。再说了，嘴巴长在他身上，我还能控制他说什么呢？”  
说的都是些什么屁话。爱梅特赛尔克捏了捏耳垂，今天他出门太匆忙，耳坠都没来得及带。于是耳垂的地方只留下一个空荡荡的洞。还什么“缅怀他500年”，现代人也太无聊了，他宁愿睡500年也不想缅怀一个死掉的臭老头500年。  
爱梅特没有察觉到，他已经假定了会与光在一起50年这件事。现代人生命的过程匆忙得如外面世界转瞬即逝的天外流星。对于他而言，仿佛一瞬就从喜悦的出生到令人悲痛的死亡。  
他突然想到，那个现代人说的是，“会用他的一生来爱他”这件事。爱梅特赛尔克怔了怔神。旁边的秘书适时地过来端上一杯咖啡，似乎是在提醒他以免失态。  
“爱梅特赛尔克，你有没有在听？”  
“知道了。”他抬起头来环视了一周那些身着市民长袍的股东们，然后说：“我会处理好的。”

光的宿舍是独门独户的公寓。生活条件甚至比世界文明大学府的萨雷安还优越。因为那个视频，现在的光只能带着口罩穿着好市民长袍，鬼鬼祟祟地从实验室回到宿舍。  
实验室里那几个同学也有些排斥他，可能觉得他死皮赖脸，被赶了也不走，扒着土豪腿做舔狗，有辱斯文。  
他心里有烦事儿，注意力也就到处飘，进了宿舍走廊也没发现门口蹲着个人。直到爱梅特赛尔克拽了拽他的裤腿，险些把他绊倒。  
光稳住以后，条件反射，差点一脚就朝爱总裁踢过去。  
“……是你啊，为什么蹲在我家门口？等会儿！不许抽烟，这可有警报器。”说着 他把爱梅特嘴里叼着那根烟拽了下来。爱梅特立刻上下牙一碰紧咬住了滤嘴，光只拔了一手烟灰。  
还是那个性格，光甩了甩手，试图把烟灰甩掉。  
“开门，我冷。”爱梅特穿着黄色陆行鸟睡衣，双手插在口袋里缩在墙角。好像真是那么副楚楚可怜的样子。光刷了门卡，爱梅特也把烟给按灭了，跟在他后面进了门。

室内的大家具只有三样，衣柜、单人床和一体式书桌柜。书桌上放着个简易自炊小电锅。光在桌上拿了个杯子，刚要问他喝茶还是咖啡，扭头就见爱梅特把拖鞋一甩，自己躺上了光的小床。  
他不知道说什么好，给人倒了一杯白开水拿过去。“你不是说冷吗？”  
爱梅特扯过他还没来得及叠好的被子，把自己裹在了里面。“嗯，冷。”  
“多喝热水？”光坐到床沿边边，那个人没理他。“大蚕虫”底下露出两个光光的脚踝，光把被子扯出来一点，替他盖得严严实实。“对不起啊，我把那个事情搞砸了。”  
还好意思提呢，害的他早上七点半就起了床。  
“你还没说呢，你来找我干什么？要赔什么的话我可赔不起哦。”  
爱梅特赛尔克趴在被窝里手指刮着他的枕头，过了七八秒钟，他掀开被子露出个头。“打分手炮。”  
光一愣，眨巴眨巴眼睛，他不知道原来情侣还有这种习俗。他喝了一口水，神情有些紧张，又有些落寞，开口时问得一本正经：“都要打的？”  
“地点你选，时间尽快。在这儿也行，有套了么？”爱梅特赛尔克开始爬起来解睡衣的扣子。  
“可是我……非要分手吗？”  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，这一点都不像你，快点。”  
他一定是都没听，即使听过也不觉得有什么好感动的。  
“没心情，穿好。”光起身收拾桌子上的东西，在那堆书籍中塞着几张被打印出来的照片。他拿起一张来看，发现是那对双胞胎兄妹，妹妹因为夹不到玩偶而气急败坏，这一幕正好被他拍了下来。他忍不住轻笑了一声，看到下面的那张照片时又收敛起了笑容。  
爱梅特盯着他做出一系列莫名其妙的动作，忽然就翻下床蹿到他面前。光赶紧把那堆照片扫进了书堆里面。  
突然，霸道总裁带着烟味的气息靠了上来，光的嘴唇被撞得生疼，过了好一会儿，直到爱梅特赛尔克的舌尖与他的相互交缠在一起，他才意识到自己被爱老板强吻了。  
没什么道理啊，爱梅特赛尔克什么时候也这么主动了？他晕晕乎乎，不知道是接受还是要把他推开。爱梅特的手拆开了他的皮带，然后不规矩地往下摸。没过一会儿那东西就很老实地硬了。  
“不是没心情吗？”爱梅特贴着他的唇角讥笑。  
再怎么说他也是个正常男人。光把爱梅特赛尔克推远了一点，脖子和两颊的地方红得不像话。他深吸一口气，忽然弯下来就把爱梅特赛尔克抱了起来。“……我可是很重。”爱梅特勾住他的脖子，亲了一口他用力得憋出青筋的额头。  
爱梅特赛尔克是真的有点重。光以一点也不优雅姿势把他放到床上，气喘吁吁地脱起衣服。爱梅特赛尔克拍了拍床板，“不会塌吗？看着挺危险。”  
“这可是亚马乌罗提造的。”  
光褪下他的裤子，握着他的硬器，然后低头将它含了进去。爱梅特赛尔克仰起头，喉结滑动了一下。在这个都市里，很难再找到像光一样照顾伴侣感受的情人，所以，这是他的可贵之处。  
他享受于这种服务，享受在被进入的时候，光那种喋喋不休的采访。譬如现在，他会这样问你：“这样难受吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克把头埋进枕头里，不说话。接下来的一个小时里，他一直不说话，光也就渐渐沉默下来。室内只剩下两个人交替着的粗重喘气声。最后，光扣着他的十指，然后拥抱他。他的双臂将自己牢牢禁锢住了。爱梅特赛尔克暂时顺从地靠着他，不知道现代人的体温是否都像光一样，炽热而具有某些吸引人的魔力。  
就好像“那个人”。  
最后消散在他怀中的那个人，也是如此炽热而温暖的。  
夜里的温度降低了，光从衣柜里找出一件大衣让他穿走。于是爱梅特赛尔克披着他的大衣，吸溜着鼻子，身形有些驼背地往前走。光想，他也许会回头。于是直到他走到车门前，他还在期待着一个回头。可爱梅特赛尔克没有。  
“你说你不喜欢我，为什么要穿我送的睡衣？”光在后面大声喊。爱梅特的身形停滞了一会儿，但是也只是一会儿。他很快坐进了车的后座。那个人飞快地朝他奔过来，拍打着车窗，说的什么他听不见，毕竟这车的隔音太好了。  
那聒噪的人让他觉得麻烦，更让他想到一万两千年前某个人，时间太久远了，久远得不可思议，可时间却模糊不了他记忆里那个人的身影。爱梅特赛尔克挖了挖耳朵，对司机道：“看什么看？开车啊。”


End file.
